


(Not a) First date

by miytzu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi is into girly clothes, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fingering, I don't really know - Freeform, Just some porn, M/M, Oral Sex, Third Year Akaashi, a lot of stuff put together, blowjob, bokuto is my love, kinda daddy ft. baby girl, not a first date, otp, university student bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miytzu/pseuds/miytzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could have sworn you were wearing panties too”</p><p>“Maybe next time, Bokuto-san”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not a) First date

**Author's Note:**

> I sinned.

**(Not a) First date**

 

Akaashi Keiji enjoys wearing girly clothes. He isn’t transsexual, he does not feel like a woman or anything, he just likes it, as those girls who wear male hoodies because they’re nice, warm and comfortable. Skirts are comfy and cute, plus, he’s freaking sexy in the new blue robe he bought the other day “for his sister”. He looks awesome and he swears nobody could tell he’s a boy, he’s wearing make-up too! It’s been at least twenty minutes Akaashi’s waiting for is boyfriend at the bust stop and a group of guys seemed to appreciate it… a lot. He did everything perfectly:  watched a few tutorials on Youtube just to learn how to put mascara and lipstick on (it’s actually kinda difficult), shaved his legs, used conditioner to make his hair softer and shinier, he even prepared a little speech to tell Bokuto about _this_ just in case he’s weirded out. That’s the issue, Koutarou has never seen his boyfriend in female clothes, so Keiji is not sure what to expect. To be honest he’s a little scared.

He sees Bokuto arriving: the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up, showing his muscles, hands deep in the pokets of his black jeans and his hair unusually messy (Akaashi remembers something about his little sister finishing all of his gel by playing with it or something like that). When Keiji’s gaze meets his boyfriend’s he expects him to shout, jump, even run away, everything but stay still; he’s a little disappointed when Bokuto only smiles and approaches him.

 

“If we are quick my boyfriend won’t notice”

 

It takes Akaashi a few seconds to understand that he’s joking about it. Bokuto Koutarou, the most noisy guy on the entire planet, is being quiet about he’s boyfriend dressing up as a girl. That’s… surprising? And precious, his boyfriend his precious.

 

“Oh”

 

“Just joking, babe. We gotta go now, we’re late for dinner”

 

Right, they’re going out for dinner to a nice restaurant in Shinjuku, because in four months of relationship they didn’t have a proper date, according to Bokuto’s words. Since the day Koutarou confessed that summer, they would only see each other when Akaashi visited him to his campus or when the team occasionally reunited with the old captain.

Keiji swears he could die when his boyfriend put his hand on the small of his back, carrying him through the streets, without caring that someone might see them.

 

The restaurant is very cozy, so nice that Akaashi slightly doubts Bokuto chose it without anyone’s help and that’s kinda cute, he thinks. He’s a little embarassed at first though, knowing his boyfriend he would have expected a more little and discreet place, not so crowded. However, after the waiter takes their orders casually, without staring at their holding hands but just smiling kindly at them, he feels reassured.

During the whole dinner Koutarou doesn’t mention at all Keiji’s outfit and this makes him feel strange, he doesn’t really know if he should explain or not, but the night goes on calmly and Keiji doesn’t want to get things awkward. Nobody would like a clumsy first date.

Akaashi’s eating his dessert now, with Bokuto staring at him (“I can’t eat cakes, I’m on a strict diet AKAASHI!) when he blurts out “You’re so beautiful” and Keiji’s cheek become as red as his lipstick was at the beginning of the night. It’s not the first time his boyfriend compliments him, Koutarou would tell him sweet things all the time if he could, but it feels weird _now_.

 

 

They’re in Bokuto’s dormitory room and what Keiji feels is warmth. The bedroom is warm, his boyfriend’s body is warm, pressing on his own while kissing him hungrily. Koutarou’s shirtless, his left hand holding Akaashi’s waist, the right one pressed on his thigh under the dress. Keiji runs a hand through Bokuto’s torso until he reaches his bulge, palming it softly. He is panting, his back arching above the wall of the bedroom, the feeling of his boyfriend’s hand on his legs is emphasized by his silky tights: they pleasantly tickle. Koutarou stops kissing him and makes eye contact, letting out a low groan when Keiji slips his hand under his boxers, while Bokuto’s are going up and down on Akaashi’s body, under the blue dress.

 

“I didn’t know you were… into this”

 

And finally he mentions it, Keiji expected it, just not in this moment. He removes his hand, adjusting his dress and crossing his arms above his chest.

 

“Is it a problem for you, Bokuto-san?”

 

“What? No, I mean, I am surprised but just because I didn’t know it… ‘course I like it, I mean, you’re like a sex bomb and well I don’t-“

 

Keiji kisses him, surrounding his strong neck with his arms. That’s enough for Akaashi, Bokuto’s not weirded out and he is relieved, he doesn’t really need any more words, not now.

He bends down on his knees, slipping Kou’s pants and boxer off; he’s pretty hard down there and that’s a perfect invitation. He licks slowly his length a few times before and idea flashes in his mind.

 

“Bokuto-san, wanna ride?”

 

“What”

 

Eloquent as always.

 

“My head”

 

Koutarou drops his mouth open, this can’t be real. Keiji sighs and drives his boyfriend’s hands onto his head bobbing it on his cock, until Bokuto starts to lead, picking the rhythm up more and more. Akaashi’s eyes are watery, while he stares at him from the bottom with his mouth full filled. It aches a bit, but still he can’t avoid growing an erection. Kou is always so energetic and beautiful, he’s a real hot mess, groaning and pressing his fingers through Keiji’s soft locks, moving his head faster and faster. When Akaashi swallows his cum he just can’t help it and says “Good job”, and _oh God_ he smiles at him, glad and proud.

 

“Babe, turn around please, it’s my turn”

 

The younger boy nods and stands up and when he tries to get rid of his dress Bokuto just shakes his head: he really likes it, then. His right cheek faces the white cold wall while Koutarou slips his tights off, feeling a little disappointed when he sees normal briefs under them. It doesn’t really matter though, as they are soon abandoned on the floor. Akaashi inhales deeply when he feels the older boy’s tongue on his entrance, licking around and pushing through. He then starts stretching his hole with one, two, three fingers, going so deep inside his boyfriend that he gets him panting and moaning. Keiji feels the urge to stroke his own erection, he can’t take it anymore, but Bokuto blocks his wrists behind his back.

 

“Not now, wait for me babe”

 

And Akaashi just nods, because that’s what he does when Bokuto asks him something, despite the continuous teasing he’s always there for him, especially if he’s going to be fucked senseless soon.

When Koutarou feels Keiji is ready, he opens the first drawer of the dresser to get lube and a condom.

 

“I’m about to enter”

 

“Hurry up, Bokuto-san… please”

 

Bokuto Koutarou is always a gentleman with his love and he doesn’t feel like making him wait a second.

 

He thrusts strongly, moving Akaashi’s body as he want to get the best angle to reach the deepest point inside him, kissing him on the back of his neck, on his shoulders, holding tight the cloth of his crumpled dress.  And Keiji pants and pants, his chest hits the wall due to the strength of Koutarou’s thrusts. His head goes completely blank when his boyfriend starts to stroke him, he can’t feel his legs anymore.

 

“Ko _Oou… bed, please… my legs… they won’t stand”_

But Bokuto apparently doesn’t feel like using his bed, instead he makes his boyfriend turn, lifting his legs around his hips and holding up his whole weight. Akaashi is completely wasted but still damn sexy: his hair messed up and his makeup melted, his soft lips opened inhaling and exhaling deeply. Koutarou’s shoves get faster and faster.

Keiji is the first who comes, dropping his head between the older’s neck and shoulder, but is soon followed by his boyfriend. After regaining breath, Bokuto finally carries Akaashi on his bed, kissing him on the forehead and taking his dirty dress off.

The brunet snuggles under the sheets, watching Koutarou getting rid of the condom and then sprawling next to him. They stay still in silence for a while, with Keiji being cuddled and caressed, when Bokuto comes up with a deep and important thought.

 

“I could have sworn you were wearing panties too”

 

Akaashi giggles lightly and kisses his jawline.

 

“Maybe next time, Bokuto-san”

 

Koutarou hoots happily. It was a very nice first date.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I could turn this into a serie? I don't know?!


End file.
